


One Last Horcrux

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, about 9000 wordsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Horcrux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snupin Santa 2012 for islandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snupin+Santa+2012+for+islandsmoke).



_Severus' hips were lifted by large, strong hands as Remus sunk into him. The hands then moved their way up; one to tangle in his hair the other wrap to around his hard prick. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, he would never tire of it. Remus began to move slowly with a long drag as he pulled almost out and back in again. The angle was perfect and Severus shuddered and gasped. Remus increased his pace and pulled more roughly on the thick prick in his hand. Severus groaned; he had been attempting to tell Remus to slow down. He wasn't going to last. Within the blink of an eye he was wailing out his orgasm as his prick pulsed his creamy essence between them._  
  
He panted and drew in a lungful or two of air before he became aware of the scent around him. It was a smell he knew all too well. Hogwarts Infirmary. He heard the rasp of crisply starched linen. His eyes opened suddenly as his hand scrabbled for his wand. He might just have been dreaming, but his prick and belly were definitely wet and sticky. His hands reflexively moved to cover himself as Madame Pomfrey spoke.  
  
"So you decided to join us again, hmm? Move your hands away please. I'll have you cleaned up in a moment."  
  
"Er…"  
  
"Tsk. This isn't the first time that has happened here, you know." Poppy admonished. "It's a good sign actually that the smaller blood vessels didn't sustain as much damage as I imagined."  
  
Severus moved his hands and averted his face. It might have happened before, but probably not to a man pushing forty. He opened his mouth.  
  
Poppy held up her hand. "Let me cast a few diagnostic spells and a blood analysis charm or two and find out just where we stand. If you pass them all you may speak a bit."  
  
Severus laid back and waited. There was no point in arguing or rushing Poppy, besides he was still quite tired. He used the time to get his thoughts in the proper order.  
  
With the spells finished, Poppy tucked her wand away. "I imagine you have questions."  
  
"Yes, who keeps telling me to tell you they want dragonflies for supper instead of frogs?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me. Who is telling me…"  
  
"Yes, I heard. The only things liable to get frogs for supper are Sadie and Salazar. They're over there in the corner. I moved you into my office so you could have some privacy, but I had nowhere else to put them." She nodded to the ashwinder pen.  
  
"Well, they are quite adamant."  
  
"Tell them they will get frogs and be glad for them," Poppy stated as she watched closely.  
  
"Poppy, you know I'm not a Parselmouth," he replied.  
  
"Just try it." She ordered sternly.  
  
The hissing syllables slithered off of his tongue. The snake hissed back.  
  
"He says you’re an ungrateful wretch."  
  
"With egg production down I am not happy either." Poppy retorted.  
  
Severus automatically translated to the snakes. Suddenly, his head was too heavy and he sagged bonelessly against his pillows. "Poppy, is he gone?"  
  
Poppy nodded. "Yes, Severus, he's gone." She pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Rest, we'll talk again later."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice and drifted off.  
  
_His trousers and pants were off, his jacket lay in a heap on the floor and his shirt was missing several buttons. He couldn’t be bothered to care. His back was pressed to the scarred wooden door of his chambers; Remus’ fingers dug into his arse as his prick filled him. Severus’ fingers gripped the werewolf’s shoulders. It was ridiculously hot to be shagged against his door. Anyone could come by and knock, Remus hadn’t even cast a silencing charm. Crazy, sweet words of love and low pitched moans and growls filled his ears. He needed to get a hand between them; his prick ached for a firm touch not just the silky slide against the skin of Remus’ belly. Remus growled loudly and stiffened._  
  
  
He gasped as he awoke with his hand wrapped around his hard prick, he gave it the last tug it required. His back arched as he came ridiculously hard. A second or two later, or perhaps a minute, he whispered a cleansing charm a moment before Poppy arrived.  
  
"Excellent. You've only been asleep for about four hours." She fussed with the blankets and cast a few quick diagnostic spells. "Your temperature is a little below your norm, but your weight is down as well so that could be partially responsible. I cast a couple more comprehensive diagnostic charms while you were asleep because I've encountered a few anomalies, but I don't believe it's anything life threatening, at least not right now."  
  
"Right now?" Severus voice scraped and caught as he attempted a growl.  
  
"Severus, I'm not certain it's anything more than your long term overuse of anti-venom coupled with my dosing you with more."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why I am currently a Parselmouth."  
  
"You can still hear them then?"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. "Currently, they're working on a new batch of eggs for you. It's quite disturbing."  
  
Poppy chuckled softly and glanced over at the snake enclosure. "Good, I was running low. Time for your meds."  
  
Severus closed his mouth tightly.  
  
"You might trust me." Poppy coaxed.  
  
"I might, but I'd prefer to know what you're attempting to poison me with. I am an adult, you know, and I just might be required to brew my own antidote."  
  
Poppy shook her head and then explained each of the potions as Severus drank them. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Severus thought for a moment. "Yes."  
  
"I'll have the house elves bring some soup. We had potato or cream of asparagus earlier."  
  
"The asparagus and don't forget the tea!" Severus coughed and grimaced painfully. Apparently, his throat was done with speaking for the moment. A cheery house elf named Nisky delivered the soup and tea. Severus sipped both slowly and carefully. The soup was delightfully fresh, it embodied spring. Rebirth. Renewal. He suddenly wondered what kind of drugs Poppy had actually fed him. His fingers rubbed across the lines on his forehead. Rebirth, renewal, clearly a sign the meds were at work. He felt an odd tingling under his skin; he needed to ask Poppy something, but sleep was upon him again before he could form the words.  
  
_Remus was completely daft. They were in an alcove not one meter from the upstairs loo at Grimmauld Place. The house was full of witches, wizards and Aurors and the foolish werewolf pressed him against the wall, cast a notice-me-not charm and unzipped the flies of his trousers in a flash. Deft and oh, too good at this. The werewolf sucked and licked and then took a few strokes with his hand. His head would bob furiously for a moment, and then he would allow Severus to fuck his mouth. Then the movements changed, Severus could feel Remus' throat quiver around the head of his prick. His balls tightened and his fingers twisted in the sandy-gray hair. Another long suck and deep pull, the throat muscles tightened around him and he erupted._  
  
Severus startled awake, sticky and sated with the bright May morning light streaming in the small office window. He'd had more orgasms in the last, however long it was, than he'd had in three years. It was unsettling and his randy prick perked up at the thought of even more. He had cleaned himself up and realized that the odd tingling he had awakened with earlier still hummed under his skin. The snakes were quiet or perhaps the Parselmouth effect had been temporary. Nisky had arrived with breakfast and there had been a small incident. Poppy appeared in the doorway a few moments later.  
  
Her eyebrows were lifted high on her forehead. "You must be feeling better."  
  
"I was merely attempting to take the tea off the tray before she took it away."  
  
Poppy snorted. "A likely story. How did the porridge end up on her head?"  
  
"Just as I said." Severus scowled.  
  
"You should eat."  
  
"I hate porridge as you well know. Toast would do."  
  
"Toast and your throat? I don’t think that would be a good idea." Poppy shook her head.  
  
"I did plan to chew it and not swallow it whole. Besides, by the looks of things you're about to dose me with several potions and, with any luck, one of them is for pain."  
  
Poppy checked him again as she had been doing for the past eight days and then gave him his potions. "Do you hurt anywhere besides your throat? Or do you feel anything unusual?"  
  
"The throat hurts less than I would have thought since Nagini did attempt to completely remove it from my body. The only other thing is an odd tingling, akin to getting icewort spines in your fingers, just underneath my skin all over."  
  
"Hmmm." Poppy cast yet another analytical spell and wrote something on the chart.  
  
"If you're finished might I have my breakfast?"  
  
"Of course." Poppy shook her head as she walked out and muttered under her breath. "You always were the worst patient."  
  
Nisky arrived with tea and a tall stack of toast with sweet butter and a little pot of rhubarb ginger jam and one of orange whisky marmalade. He attacked the toast, and fifteen minutes later he found himself sticky and sated again, just in a different manner. There had been a Daily Prophet on the tray; he had read most of it before he was asleep again.  
  
  
_Severus ground his hips against Remus’, he felt the werewolf’s big thick prick against his hip. Their hands and tongues were entwined as they thrust together. His cotton pants felt abrasive against his straining prick, but it was heavenly to be just on the edge. Severus shifted so their pricks aligned. Remus groaned loudly. It was too much and far too long to wait, he wanted a hand on him now. Calloused fingers tightened around his, but his mouth had been released. His neck was being nuzzled and nipped and Remus found just the spot to suck. And suck and suck. It was as if there were lips around his swollen prick and he erupted. Remus stilled and held him tightly, before he turned to seek his release on Severus’ hip bone._  
  
"Mr. Severus?" Nisky chirped.  
  
Severus startled awake; his blankets were tented.  
  
"I’s brought lunch. Madam Poppy is busy. She says she’s here soon."  
  
Severus glared at the tray. Soup and sandwich, probably acceptable. More potions, he didn’t think so. He considered the best way to get rid of them along with his blasted erection which still hadn’t taken the hint that another being had entered the room.  
  
"Madam Poppy says I stay here until you drink your potions."  
  
Severus pursed his lips and then opened all the potions and gulped them down. At least one problem was taken care of. Nisky left the tray on the table by the bed. He reached under the sheets to his wayward prick. His fingers curled around the aching length and he pulled. He worked his erection hard and fast and his other hand slipped down to gently finger his balls. It was over in a thrice and he lay back panting. He hadn’t managed to clean up before Poppy came in.  
  
"You aren’t eating?" She demanded.  
  
"Sorry, I must have dozed off again." Severus lied skillfully.  
  
Poppy reheated the soup and Severus surreptitiously checked for a wet spot on his blankets. The snakes sniggered and shouted ‘good show’ in the background. Apparently, he was still a Parselmouth. After a few spoonfuls of soup, Poppy began to ask him questions.  
  
Naturally, she asked if he could still hear the snakes. And then the questions became very strange to Severus’ mind or he was not actually paying any attention. It seemed that they went on interminably. He felt more of the prickling under his skin and the odd urge to stretch his neck and spine. This brought on the most intense pain he’d felt since he’d been ravaged by the snake. The mediwitch stopped her questioning abruptly, as she noted her patient’s distress, and administered a muscle relaxant which was more than enough to send Severus back into dreamland.  
  
_Severus sipped his ridiculously large coffee; it prevented him from groaning aloud. Remus massaged his prick through his trousers underneath the wrought iron table. A deep thrill shivered through his body, the open air, the people strolling by in the street. It was ridiculously exciting and strangely sweet. Remus was not only sitting there with him in public, but was also touching most intimately. He wondered what rabbit hole he had fallen down. Public sex certainly wasn’t his norm, was it? He canted his hips up to meet the firm, warm hand. After another squeeze, Severus took a last, long sip of his coffee and then Remus' strong hand curled around his and apparated them away._  
  
He awoke slowly and stretched languidly; he was half-hard, it was a lovely gentle, undemanding arousal. Nisky shuffled in. "Master Severus needs his tea." The tea was accompanied by a couple of tiny beef sandwiches and a bowl of strawberries.  
  
Poppy bustled in. Severus snorted to himself; she wasn’t one to miss opportunities. He was checked over briskly and thoroughly. "You have visitors."  
  
"I'm not receiving at the moment." Severus sniffed. "Especially if they are Ministry affiliated or newspaper scoundrels."  
  
"No, neither of those. It’s Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."  
  
"And Potter has been bothering you for days?"  
  
"A little." Poppy admitted.  
  
"A little? The boy is as subtle as an erumpent. Bloody Gryffindors."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Best to get it over with." Severus sat up as straight as he was able and pulled the blankets up to his chest.  
  
A moment later he was crushed against his pillow as a teenager hugged him, and he had a face full of fuzzy, brown hair.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor Snape, it’s just amazing. We were sure you were dead."  
  
"As you were meant to. There was obviously still work to be done," Severus replied haughtily.  
  
Potter began to drone on with thanks and other nattering. Severus’ mind took a turn. He looked carefully at the trio. The sexual dynamic was quite interesting. Weasley clearly had a thing for Granger and Granger looked to be torn between the two young men. He hoped she had the good sense to explore the physical side of their relationship with them either individually or at the same time before making a choice. Of course, none of them had considered the Malfoy factor; Draco had been eyeing Potter as a mate for years. With the words 'Ministry' and 'Wizengamot' Severus began to listen again.  
  
"They naturally wouldn't listen."  
  
"To be fair, mate, after you threw that tantrum they did pay a bit more attention," Ron added.  
  
"I had intended to be mature and reasonable not scream the place down, but whatever works."  
  
"You gave them…." Severus asked.  
  
"Dumbeldore's pensieve, his portrait from the Headmaster's office, your memories, my memories, everyone in the Order filed a deposition," Harry replied.  
  
"And….." Severus prompted.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy and Draco testified for you as well. Just getting them a hearing to be released from prison was an interesting time."  
  
"You did have to throw a smaller fit for that," Ron interjected.  
  
Hermione snickered.  
  
"So imagine I'm to be hanged or thrown into Azkaban at their earliest convenience," Severus groused.  
  
"No, there's no decision yet, but with Kingsley as the new Minister of Magic, I don't think I'll have to do anything more dramatic." Harry shrugged. " 'Course I'm still a teenager and can produce all kinds of drama at will, if necessary."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. At least the boy didn't take himself too seriously. "Thank you for your efforts on my behalf."  
  
Granger started to gush and the snakes started to complain about the noise. Severus hushed them and told them his visitors would be gone soon enough. The three Gryffindors immediately stopped making a sound as their jaws dropped.  
  
"Professor Snape, you’re a Parselmouth. I didn’t know that," Harry stated softly.  
  
"You wouldn’t know. It’s…" He paused. "new."  
  
"New?" the three said loudly in unison.  
  
Poppy bustled in. "That’s enough for now. My patient needs his rest." And she shooed the trio out. Potter nodded to him as he exited and whispered ‘thank you’ in the language of the snakes.  
  
Severus rested and then had supper before Poppy made him walk a slow circuit around the now empty infirmary. It was good to be up on his feet but exhausting just the same. Of course, he'd always imagined if he survived the war he would sleep for at least a month straight to make up for all that he’d missed in past years. He slipped back into bed.  
  
"I suppose you’ll be wanting your office back now that you can move me out there." Severus tugged at the hem of the blanket.  
  
"No, not right now. I’d prefer to keep you here. Bill Weasley is coming in the morning to do an assessment on you."  
  
"You believe I’m cursed?" Severus raised one eyebrow.  
  
"I’m not exactly certain. But there is something amiss that I cannot diagnose. You’re a Parselmouth, your temperature remains low, and you have repeated mentioned that odd tingling sensation. It might all work itself out, but it might not. I don’t want to miss something just because it’s not strictly medical. Sleep now. We’ll see what information we get in the morning."  
  
A curse? Was she keeping him in here to keep him safe? Potter was alive! Why hadn’t that registered this afternoon? The old man had said the boy had to die! Why was his mind so unfocused? He knew the drugs Poppy was feeding him weren’t that strong. What was really going on here? The damned snakes were chattering again, and he suddenly was exhausted. Sleep claimed him before he could work out any answers or any more questions.  
  
_The grass tickled his knees and palms lightly, but it was more an enhancement than a distraction. Remus had them out in the back garden of the cottage and they were down on hands and knees, shagging. It was warm and July and Severus' mind garbled as an even warmer hand wrapped itself around his prick. Remus' large cock slid in and out slowly, as the wolf took time to nip down the skin along his spine. It should have been a quick tumble, and Severus didn't understand why it had slowed. Remus had accosted him whilst he weeded the herb garden and their clothes had flown off in seconds. He groaned as Remus pulled him hard and fast and then slowed again.  
  
His gaze was suddenly drawn to a sound at the head of the path. There stood Bill Weasley, his red hair loose around his shoulders, the scars across his cheek that begged to be traced with a tongue, and his hard prick outside his trousers in his hand. Now, he understood Remus was showing off and they were all getting an eyeful. Severus wished Bill was closer. Remus must have noticed his interest and had begun to fuck him faster and harder while he pulled his prick in time. Bill increased the speed of his hand. Severus wasn't immune to the hard pounding or the watching; he feared he would finish at any moment. He felt Remus swell inside him and then withdraw. His back became the canvas for the decorative warm white ropes as they fell across him. Bill groaned loudly and Severus' eyes fixed on his prick, it erupted in a fountain of cream. His own throbbing prick pulsed in answer as he covered Remus' hand and the grass._  
  
Severus cleaned himself up and settled back to think about his questions from the previous night. Nisky popped in with tea.  
  
"Madam says no potions this morning, but you gets breakfast if you likes."  
  
"Toast and jam, please."  
  
"I knows what jams the professor likes." The elf was gone again.  
  
She was back in a few moments with breakfast and the Daily Prophet. It was just what he needed. "Nisky, I need a paper from every day since the Dark Lord's defeat."  
  
"That's many days, sir."  
  
"I know, but I do need them."  
  
"Nisky tries, maybe Madam helps." The elf scurried off.  
  
  
Poppy came in and did her usual examinations promptly at eight. By half-eight Severus was lying on the bed stark naked and Bill Weasley drew runes in the air and across his chest and down his arms and legs. His prick decided to point skyward and no amount of lists of disgusting potions ingredients in Latin or picturing Hagrid or Dumbledore naked appeared to help.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, Severus. It's just the energies from the combination of runes, I should have warned you," Bill said thoughtfully.  
  
Severus didn’t open his eyes, but he could hear the quill scratching on the parchment. The snakes made snake jokes in the back ground; it was quite satisfying to tell them to fuck off. His feet were tapped, his hands turned palm up. More runes were drawn. Bill chanted for a few moments in what Severus guessed to be Egyptian. There was then still more quill scratching and the runes where wiped from his body with a sweet smelling oil.  
  
"You'll have to turn over now," Bill stated quietly.  
  
"We could give you a moment if.." Poppy started.  
  
"I do not need to wank with you or the snakes within ear-shot. I'm fine."  
Severus a carefully turned over and adjusted himself the best he could. He gritted his teeth and hoped he wouldn't end up humping the mattress.  
  
Warm flat stones were placed at intervals down his spine and then two each on the back of his thighs. The tip of a wand touched one hip and then the other; he couldn't help but wish the wand would find its way in between. This wasn't as stimulating as the runes had been, but the stones gave off a vibration of their own that was almost painful in concert with the prickle he already felt under his skin. That helped his erection subside until two stones were placed on the backs of his knees. His prick was as hard as the rocks again. He wouldn't allow himself to squirm or adjust; he would just wait. Bill began to chant; this time Severus didn't recognize the language. Something ancient and melodic. The stones warmed even more, and when Bill stopped his chanting, they cooled to his body temperature.  
  
Bill lifted the stones one by one in reverse order. "You can turn over."  
  
Severus groped for his hospital gown or his wand.  
  
"You can just turn over Severus. We’ll cover you with your blanket."  
  
He still reached and finally secured his gown. Granted everything would still be tented, but his motto had always been the more layers the better. He struggled to get his arms in the sleeves and finally turned over as he held the hem in place, no small feat that.  
  
Bill looked Severus in the eyes. "It doesn't appear you're cursed, at least not with one I can get to surface, and I'm pretty good. I think you’re being affected by something. Not a curse but maybe something that’s a cross between a spell, a hex, and a curse.”  
  
"So it's not something that a mediwitch, or even you, can fix and I'm not cursed, beyond the obvious," Severus grumbled.  
  
"I think you need a Dark Arts Specialist," Bill replied.  
  
"I am a Dark Arts Specialist," Severus groused.  
  
"You will not be your own healer that's simply a recipe for disaster." Poppy spoke up.  
  
"Perhaps you have forgotten that I taught Defense against the Dark Arts in this very school," Severus huffed.  
  
"Oh, I am well aware. But your focus for years was potions. I'm thinking of someone who has been immersed in the dark arts since he left school and for years before, due to his condition." Poppy tapped her lips.  
  
Severus groaned.  
  
"I'm going to ask Remus Lupin to consult," Poppy said firmly.  
  
Severus groaned louder as his prick twitched enthusiastically.  
  
  
Not long after he had eaten his lunch Severus could hear Poppy speaking with someone. He knew the sound of that voice. Someone had called it whiskey over razorblades once. He shivered at the thought.  
  
"Why don't you just go in?" Poppy asked.  
  
"I'm not receiving!" Severus attempted a decisive yell that came out more as a croak.  
  
Remus Lupin stood in the doorway in all his glory. The mustache was gone, thankfully, the longer hair pulled back in a ponytail, but his fringe still fell over his eyes and he was wearing denims and a t-shirt. The shirt was obviously Potter's and two sizes too small; his other brain told him it was perfect. The denims clung to his nether regions and you could see exactly what you would be getting if the man chose to give it. Severus hoped he wouldn't stammer or drool.  
  
"Hello, Severus. You look wonderful!"  
  
"Don't be daft, Lupin. I never look wonderful, particularly when I've spent any amount of time here." Severus waved his arm to encompass the infirmary.  
  
"You're alive. That makes it wonderful," Remus stated firmly. "I brought you the papers Harry said you wanted." Remus put the bundle on the night table.  
  
"I didn't tell Potter."  
  
"He asked the house elf Nisky to let him know if you needed anything."  
  
"Perfect," Severus grumbled.  
  
"He's been worried."  
  
"And we can't have that, can we?"  
  
Remus grinned. "No, we can't! I have to run. I worked on the south wall all morning and I have a meeting with Minerva in ten minutes about how we should proceed with some of the other repairs. I'm thrilled that I got to see you."  
  
Severus harrumphed.  
  
"I thought it was exceptional. Your forearms are showing, and I'd love to have a look at your neck except for all the bandages. Showing a little skin becomes you, you know." Remus winked.  
  
"Lupin? Lupin, what was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Remus wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"The skin comment, the wink."  
  
"It's called flirting, Severus." Remus waggled his eyebrows.  
  
"You're flirting with me?" Severus said, disbelief evident in his voice.  
  
Remus shrugged. "I have been for more than twenty years. Why stop now?"  
  
Severus blinked rapidly.  
  
"Sorry, Severus. I have to go, can't keep the new boss waiting! We'll talk tomorrow." Remus slipped out the door.  
  
The snakes warbled 'Snape has a boyfriend' until Severus hissed at them to stop.  
  
Lupin was flirting with him? He remembered a snog in the library in sixth year, but Severus assumed it had been on a dare or was some sort of prank. They'd run into each other in London, on occasion, between the wars. Lupin had always been complimentary and on one drunken occasion offered to show him his.... Then, during the year he taught here, there had been endless offers of tea, chess, or to escape to Hogsmeade when their duty-free times coincided. Severus stopped himself. One puzzle at a time, he needed to read the papers. They were already in date order, so he began at the beginning.  
  
Four newspapers later he was asleep.  
  
Severus lie on his side, his top leg bent and his hips turned. Remus fucked him, not in a through the mattress way but languidly as if he would never stop. A strong hand pulled his prick in unison. Remus' voice was in his ear, silly words, flowery words, nonsense about love filled his mind as the heavy thick prick filled his body. Soon, the unhurried became hurried. He could hear his own voice as it begged for release as he pressed himself back onto the hard prick. His vision spotted as he came, and Remus stiffened and howled in his ear.  
  
Remus slipped out and cleaned them up. The blanket wrapped around them, but Severus found the arms that held him kept him even warmer.  
  
He woke to discover that he had missed tea, but Nisky and supper arrived within a few minutes. After he finished eating, Poppy had him take two turns around the infirmary. His legs were unsteady by the time he had finished. He needed more exercise or less sex, or was it vice-versa? Focus, his brain screamed, and he let out a deep breath. The unread newspapers were his priority.  
  
The final battle had taken a few twists he hadn't imagined. Apparently, Potter didn't die because the Dark Lord had unknowingly anchored him to this world and the Avada Kedavra killed the horocrux in him not Harry himself. At least that was the explanation that fit. Then Narcissa had rolled the dice and told the Dark Lord Harry was dead when he wasn’t. The witch was a Slytherin through and through. And Longbottom killed the bloody snake. The list of the dead was horrifying. Not that he minded seeing most of the Dark Lord's followers gone, but the number of students…. He continued through the papers.  
  
It was interesting to see Lupin's life splashed about. There was no marriage and it was apparently a toss up as to which Weasley was the father of the Tonks baby. The French veela was no doubt still having a very large fit. It turned out that Severus Snape was touted as saviour to the Saviour of the Wizarding world, at least by the local rag if not the Ministry. When he was finished, he could finally believe the Dark Lord was gone, and he had most of his questions answered. Sleep beckoned and he responded to the call.  
  
_Severus strained against his bonds. They were silk and actually loose enough that he could escape if he chose. His cock and balls were restrained by a cock ring. Remus was between his legs licking and sucking alternating with a slightly rough tug to the over-stimulated organ. He writhed and moaned as Remus brought him close and backed off over and over.  
  
Remus whispered. "Push past it. If you want it, nothing can hold you back."  
  
The hand tugged at his prick again and the other pinched his nipple. His balls were so tight, so full; he canted his hips upward. He could feel it; it was right there just out of reach. Suddenly, it didn't matter about the ring; he willed his cock larger, hard big enough to shred the bloody ring apart. His prick pulse and his balls let loose. Remus' face was showered in cream and the daft werewolf grinned wickedly as he licked what he could get from his lips._  
  
That morning, Severus had to finish himself off. It was ridiculously easy. He shivered as he attempted to stretch his neck; it hurt like hell every time. His body still prickled oddly, but he appeared to have more strength today. When Nisky appeared, he requested a full fry-up. She returned with a tray loaded down with everything one could imagine in a breakfast. He dug in, enjoying every bit that he could. Poppy gave him the usual examination, and Minerva appeared to check on him. It was the first time she'd actually visited, although he had heard her ask after him most every other day.  
  
As he looked over the day's Daily Prophet, he heard someone enter the infirmary. Poppy and the man spoke in low tones. It could only be Lupin. After what seemed to be an eternity, Remus entered carrying a stack of old tomes; he was followed by Poppy.  
  
"Remus believes he knows what is happening with you."  
  
Severus wanted to close his eyes. It couldn’t be good news.  
  
Remus set the books down on the night table. "I think you may be a type of Horcrux. Not fully formed, but one none the less. It seems in the middle ages making Horcruxes wasn't that uncommon. With life expectances short with various diseases, wars and alike…"  
  
"Spare me the history lesson."  
  
"Well animals, particularly familiars were made into Horcruxes. They, in turn, sometimes made unintentional Horcruxes of their own. The process degraded as it went, however, and Horcruxes were only partially formed. Poppy, could you excuse us for a moment."  
  
Poppy hesitated for a moment. "All right."  
  
"What more flirting, Lupin?" Severus drawled.  
  
"No. It seems that Horcruxes are best formed in witches or wizards who are virgins; much like virgins can brew certain potions better than those who aren’t."  
  
"This all has what to do with me?" Severus pursed his lips tightly.  
  
"Well there are two courses of action I think we should consider. One if you're a virgin, the other if you're not, just because of the different levels of formation and power involved."  
  
"I assure you I have had sex before." Surely, wanking and blowjobs counted.  
  
"Penetrative sex?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"You think no one would?" Severus asked tightly.  
  
Remus shook his head. "That's not it at all, Severus. You're intelligent, confident, sexy." He shrugged. "I just want to make certain if we take either of these routes, we take the correct one."  
  
Well, there it was. What could the wrong outcome cause? Three thumbs, his prick would fall off, he'd get a nose on the back of his head, or he'd simply end up dead. Lovely. "By penetrative sex you mean?" Severus asked not looking at Remus.  
  
"Either way, you penetrating someone or they you."  
  
"Not exactly, no." Severus raised his chin.  
  
"Ok. Let me show you what I've marked out in these books. You can have a look and see what you think of my conclusions."  
  
"What no jokes, laughing?" Severus gritted his teeth.  
  
"Why would I laugh? One assumes that you are as you are for your own reasons, not for lack of appeal." Remus opened one of the books and outlined his plan to remove the malformed Horcrux. "I know it's a lot. Most of the Horcrux information I've read came from Grimmauld Place, I imagine the Most Ancient Noble House of Black had some uses for them."  
  
"These are all Black's?"  
  
"Except the burgundy coloured one, that's from the Bodleian Library at Oxford."  
"Muggle then?" Severus asked as he reached for the tome.  
  
"Not exactly, it's difficult to explain."  
  
"Today appears to be full of that."  
  
Remus grinned. "Read. Let me know what you think. With any luck I'll be back by tea time."  
  
Severus read and read and then read some more. He read through lunch while Nisky fairly stuffed him with a sandwich. It was fascinating and frightening and the thrice damned werewolf appeared to be correct. The actions and the spells were documented. Their next conversation was likely to be even more awkward than the last. He could probably contact the Malfoys, whose library no doubt, rivaled the Black's for volumes pertaining to dark magic, but he imagined the information wouldn't be any different. It all made sense. It explained all the sex, the Dark Lord had been obsessed with it in all its forms. He was a Parselmouth, he kept attempting that strange snake-like neck stretch and he had the odd prickling under his skin that appeared to come from the fact that he wasn’t a true Horcrux.  
  
He had listened dispassionately to Lupin's remedy, now it was quite personal. There was nothing he could do but wait for the werewolf to appear again. Lupin and tea arrived together.  
  
Remus settled into the bedside chair. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Let's have our tea then we'll speak of it." Severus poured two cups. "What have you been working on today?"  
  
Remus bit into a biscuit and took a sip of tea. "I've been reinforcing the south wall and checked several of the areas that the castle has repaired by itself. It's quite amazing."  
  
"It shouldn't be surprising."  
  
"Not surprising, just incredible. We're going to start work on the bridge in a few days, it was completely destroyed."  
  
"Who's working with you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Dwarves on the stonework. Hagrid has a couple of giants clearing out the largest of the debris. The rest are volunteers with varying amount of power; it is a little tricky at times."  
  
They sipped their tea and munched on biscuits for a few more minutes. Severus knew the inevitable could not be put off forever. He dove in.  
  
"Your research appears to be solid. I was surprised at the amount of information available in those old books. It seems like all spells and charms; they fall in and out of favor."  
  
"Newer is always better." Remus grinned.  
  
"As for your assessment of an antidote, that appears to be sound as well."  
  
"I did include a paper with the incantations and other pertinent information." Remus indicated the small scroll of parchment on the table.  
  
Severus cleared his throat; this was where things got embarrassing. "As for the sex magic…. It seems the power of the individual casting the spells is quite important."  
  
"Yes, you don't need someone as powerful as yourself, but a wizard with above average power is essential." Remus paused. "A witch would be equally suitable, of course."  
  
"I don't believe I could do that with a witch. So a wizard is a must."  
  
Remus rushed in with suggestions. "Charlie Weasley would be an excellent choice, as would Kingsley if he has the time. I'd suggest Bill, but he currently has his hands full." He stopped himself suddenly. "Of course, you might already have someone in mind. I apologize if I overstepped."  
  
"Since you're already familiar with the procedure, I wonder if you might assist me?" Severus hoped he didn't stammer.  
  
Remus looked gobsmacked. "Of course, I'd be willing to help. We'll need to check with Poppy about your release and then plan accordingly."  
  
"I can't imagine she's gone too far off. She's been hovering like a hen with just one chick."  
  
Remus laughed. "She is a hen with just one chick."  
  
"Point."  
  
Poppy appeared silently in the doorway. "What is it that you propose doing, exactly?" She spoke the last word very distinctly.  
  
So much for glossing over the gory details, fortunately Remus spoke up and detailed the plan. He showed her the book references, the proposed incantations and the rest while leaving out the virginity bit entirely.  
  
"So we expect that the odd tingling and the snake-like neck stretch will go away. The speaking to snakes I’m not certain about, Harry no longer is a Horcrux but he is still a Parselmouth. And, of course, the odds bits of Voldemort will be extinguished."  
  
Severus hadn’t spoken about his randy desires or the difficulty he had focusing his mind, but they were traits that the Dark Lord had exhibited in the last two years. He hoped the treatment would quietly return him to his normal state.  
  
"And you agree with this, Severus?" Poppy inquired.  
  
"The research is sound. From the information we have, it is logical. And this prickling is driving me mad. Not to mention the mere thought that parts of the Dark Lord still existing inside me is completely unacceptable."  
  
"I think someone should observe, in case there are problems."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Severus declared hotly.  
  
Remus stepped in. "Perhaps, Poppy, we could inform you of the time we begin then we will have a three or four hour window to let you know that things are all right. If you could be available by Floo or Apparition depending on the location we choose. Obviously, if we’re inside the castle the Floo would be the way we would connect if necessary."  
  
"Three or four hours can be a very long time. Anything could happen." Poppy wrinkled her brow.  
  
"I understand, but it could take as little as forty-five minutes to a few hours. And there are variables. We don’t know what will work and how fast if we have to do various parts separately or more than once." Remus shrugged. "It’s not as if any of us have done this before."  
  
"I still don’t like it." Poppy pursed her lips.  
  
"Perhaps we could set up an emergency contingency. I know of a coin spell that will link two together and if we touch one, the other will heat up immediately. If we have a medical emergency, we could communicate with you in that way."  
  
Poppy frowned and looked back and forth between the two men. "All right. I want to see this ‘coin’ work before I release Severus which won’t be until tomorrow morning at the earliest. I also think you should remain in the castle."  
  
"Why?" They both asked.  
  
"The castle’s ambient magic and proximity to the infirmary."  
  
Remus shrugged. "That makes sense."  
  
Severus had to agree.  
  
"And I’ll want to check you over afterwards," Poppy warned.  
  
"Fine." Severus huffed. "Might we have some privacy again? Or at least the illusion of privacy?"  
  
Poppy laughed and left shaking her head.  
  
"I have a room here we could use. I’m afraid the dungeons are a wreck right now. Of course, I could ask Minerva for another room, a neutral site as it were."  
  
"Yours will do."  
  
Remus stood up. "I need to go Diagon Alley. They won’t have frankincense or myrrh at the Apothecary in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Myrrh makes me sneeze." Severus noted. "Do you have enough money, those are expensive materials?"  
  
"We’ll put it in some wine. It will work," Remus stated firmly. "As for the money, don't worry about it. I’ll be back in the morning to see what Poppy says and we can work the rest out then."  
  
Lupin was gone and Severus felt slightly bereft. He had the oddest feeling that they should have kissed when they parted. At the very least, a light buss on the cheek in the French fashion.  
  
Supper should have been a brief affair, since he Vanished the contents of the tray. It returned in the form of a new, completely full tray moments later. He resigned himself to eating the rumbled thumps, they were excellent. This evening's walk took him through the infirmary twice with a stop at the large window to have a very long look at parts of the castle and the grounds. He finally went back to his bed when he felt the need to do the strange neck stretch the Dark Lord had done.  
  
For the first time since he had awakened after the battle, Severus didn't have sex dreams, they were all strictly nightmares. Things that he'd seen, things that he'd done, things he couldn't imagine that had been done. It was a frightening parade of power, lust and wizard's inhumanity to wizard. And when he awoke this time, he felt unclean. He needed a very long, very hot shower and a shave followed by an entire pot of tea and some The Orkney Isles cheese scones.  
  
Poppy arrived before eight and began her battery of tests. The snakes made comments about the missing part of his hospital gown. Who knew a snake would know what an arse was? Severus was sitting on the bed with his backside covered when Remus arrived.  
  
"So how is the patient today?  
  
"Not ready to be discharged, but under the circumstances, I am going to release him today since you both agreed that I would examine Severus after. Do you have the coins, Remus?"  
  
"Right here." Remus pulled them from his pocket and waved his wand over them. "If you touch this one, the other glows red. If you touch this one, the other will glow blue." He demonstrated. "As you see, the effect is almost instant."  
  
Poppy eyed the coins suspiciously. "I believe they will do."  
  
"Then I'll see you about tea time, Severus?"  
  
"I don't have to stay here until then, do I?" Severus practically whined.  
  
"You could go up to my room and wait. I left the books up there; you might want to reread some of them."  
  
"Frankly, anything to get out of here is fine."  
  
"I won't take that personally," Poppy huffed. "I will, however, escort you to ensure no detours."  
  
"If you must."  
  
Remus went on to work and Poppy saw to it that Severus was safely ensconced in Remus' rooms. If nothing else, he was happy to be wearing trousers. The rooms weren't large by any standards with a small sitting area and a bedroom. It was nice to note that the bed took up most of the bedroom; at least they wouldn't have to worry about falling off of a single. Severus reread some of the text, Remus' notes, and the incantations that would be necessary. By lunch time, he believed he was armed with all the information he needed. Remus finally joined him just after tea was brought in.  
  
They sipped their tea and ate tiny cheese puffs and angels on horseback, fairly unusual tea accompaniments. There was very little talk until they had finished.  
  
"So, how do you think we should proceed?" Remus asked.  
  
"I've been wondering the same thing."  
  
"We could share a shower," Remus suggested.  
  
"I don't think I'd be comfortable with that."  
  
"All right. What if we both change into dressing gowns and attempt a bit of snogging? And see if that take us where we need to go."  
  
"Lupin, are you nervous?"  
  
Remus chuckled wryly. "Of course. I don't want to be wrong about this and in the next thirty minutes or so, I'm going to be stark naked in front of you."  
  
"I expect to be naked as well."  
  
"Yes, but I've actually wanted to see you that way."  
  
Severus couldn't respond. How would you tell someone you were supposed to dislike that you'd had Merlin only knew how many sex dreams about them. "Let us start with the dressing gowns as you say."  
  
Severus was assigned the bathroom to change in and given a floor-length wrap with a simple waist tie. Remus used the bedroom throwing off his clothing quickly and covering himself in a well-worn calf-length dressing gown. He set out the things they would need later. They reconvened in the sitting room. Remus beckoned and Severus sat next to him; a warm hand cupped his cheek. If was surprisingly easy to accept the first kiss.  
  
It didn’t take much to turn up the heat on his libido, whether it was his own or The Dark Lord's, it took off like a flame to parchment. Remus’ tongue twined with his some of it was exploration, another part battle for dominance. The wolf won. For Severus he was fairly certain that the wolf would always win. They sprawled across the tiny sofa, fingers questing as they discovered sensitive spots. Severus rocked against the hardness he felt against his belly; his own prick bumped against a solidly bony hip.  
  
Severus liked the possessive hand tangled in his hair. The growls and groans that Remus made inflamed him further. He had begun to consider how best to rip off the other man’s dressing gown, and to sink down and ride him right there. Before he could move or even think another thought a voice in his ear rumbled ‘bedroom’.  
  
They managed to detangle themselves without anyone ending up on the floor. Remus’ prick stuck out from between the folds of the dressing gown; Severus wanted to drool at the sight. He stared at the large, thick prick. It was bigger and better than he’d imagined.  
  
"Are you all right, Severus? I know I’m a little bigger than average. It’s nothing to worry about though."  
  
A little bit! Severus’ brain screamed. "Not worried." He managed to mumble.  
  
"Come on." Remus held out his hand.  
  
Severus could smell the lemony, piney albeit woody smell of the frankincense. It was suppose to clean the air of negative energies. Remus passed over a glass of wine he’d poured earlier and raised it in a toast. They sipped without speaking. The slightly bitter aftertaste assured Severus that the myrrh would be present in his body. Minutes ticked by as they finished their glasses of wine.  
  
Remus plucked Severus’ from his hand as soon as he finished, and planted a lingering kiss on his still damp lips. The parchment with the incantations, the rune paint and Remus’ wand were placed on the bedside table and then Remus dropped his dressing gown. Severus came face to, well, everything about why he liked men; he prick began to harden again immediately.  
  
"You should disrobe as well," Remus said softly.  
  
His courage wouldn’t fail him now, but his hands trembled slightly as he reached for the sash, and let his gown slither to the floor. Remus gasped quietly.  
Severus looked at him with a question in his eyes.  
  
Remus grinned suddenly. "Just enjoying the view." He held out his hand.  
"Let’s get warmed up again."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes, as if that would take any time at all. Remus pulled the coverlet back and they settled onto the bed. They began to kiss again and explore areas that had been covered with greater zeal. After, they were both short of breath and it seemed to Severus that they should be ready for more, Remus picked up the rune paint. He kissed each spot on Severus chest before he drew the appropriate symbol, and the same with the legs down to the feet. When he finished he handed the pot to Severus who repeated the process including the kisses.  
  
Remus chuckled. "That wasn’t strictly necessary."  
  
"Just in case."  
  
"Ok, turn around. There’s just four on the back."  
  
Severus remembered: One for protection at the base of the neck, one for joy at the base of the spine and one on back of each knee for luck. After a few minutes, the runes were dry and they were back on the bed. The kisses and touches began yet again. Severus could only tolerate it so long before he pushed Remus away.  
  
"Enough, foreplay. Really."  
  
Remus’ mouth cocked in a wry grin and he reached for the lube.  
  
"Oh no. Absolutely not. Get out your wand, cast the requisite charms. If I have to wait another minute, I’ll hex someone into tomorrow."  
  
"If you’re certain."  
  
"I’ll lose my virginity my way, thank you."  
  
Remus did as he was asked and Severus bucked and shivered. It wasn’t bad, but not exactly comfortable at first either.  
  
"Up on hands and knees." Remus said as he read the parchment once more.  
  
"Because you’re a wolf?"  
  
"Because it’s easier for you and I have more control this way."  
  
Severus did as he was told.  
  
Remus traced the runes on his back with his wand, and said an incantation over each one; Severus felt the prickling under his skin increase. Then Remus Accioed the lube and slicked himself. Severus braced his hands and shoulders, but Remus was slow and careful. They were both still for a few moments and then Remus began to chant and slide in and out. One of Severus knees was nudged outward and he gave a gasp. The werewolf caught the noise and repeated the thrust over and over and added his hand to work the distended prick underneath him. Severus moaned and pushed backwards as Remus chanted faster as he plunged forward at an increased pace. Severus felt the tingling increase and his throat began to close. Remus released the prick he had been tugging and put everything into reaching his goal. Severus knew he shouldn’t, he needed to wait. He could feel the thick hard cock inside him swell; he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t wait. Remus dragged him upright with a arm pulled tightly across his chest. It was too much. Severus felt Remus stiffen and fill him with his essence and he reached for his own throbbing prick and pulled. His mouth opened to cry out, to breathe and sparkles like shards of glass flew out and he pulsed his cream across the pillows.  
  
They remained upright and panting. Remus released his arm as soon as Severus relaxed and lay them down on the bed.  
  
"Not exactly how it should have gone."  
  
"My fault. I know." Severus muttered.  
  
"The second part is just for insurance anyway. Quite an interesting light show you put on."  
  
"The frankincense appears to have done its job. Those tiny bits vanished quickly enough."  
  
"Mmmhmmm." Remus nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
"I’m concerned, Lupin. What if I can’t…..anytime soon? Since I appear to expelled at least a portion of the Dark Lord. Poppy will be banging on the door, or have her head in the Floo if she believes anything to be wrong."  
  
"First rule of sex is not to worry."  
  
"And you’d tell that to teenagers?" Severus said aghast.  
  
"No, just worried thirty-eight year old men."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me? Two days from the full, I’m wanking in the staff bath during lunch period. When you’re ready I will be."  
  
Severus chuckled. "Did you really do that?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Yes. You almost caught me once. There I am minding my own business wanking in front of the urinal, and in you come with the bang of the door and all. I tucked myself away, flushed and hoped you didn’t look, as I hobbled to the sink."  
  
"I remember thinking you spent an inordinate amount of time checking your eyebrows in the mirror."  
  
Remus shrugged. "First, I was attempting to get a look at your prick, and then I was lollygagging while I waited for you to leave. Then, I wanked like crazy over that sink hoping I could finish before someone else came in."  
  
Severus had no doubt he about his capabilities, now. He brought Remus’ hand around to his growing prick.  
  
"Dirty talk, voyeurism? Good to know," Remus winked.  
  
"Face to face this time?" Severus asked as he sat up.  
  
"Your party as it were."  
  
"On your back. Is a charm satisfactory?"  
  
Remus nodded before he began to trace each rune on Severus’ chest and repeated the incantation. Severus shivered. Remus grabbed one of the pillows and shoved it under his hips.  
  
"Do you need?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I know it." Severus he wrapped his hand around both their pricks and pulled them fully hard. Then took a deep breath and guided himself into Remus. He attempted to mimic what he thought Remus had done with him. It was powerful and erotic, and he began to chant. At first it was just as he imagined sex, except infinitely better. He was intrigued by Remus’ facial expressions, and tried different angles and techniques he’d read about. Remus growled and flexed his hips and reached for his own prick. Severus batted the hand away and grasped it himself. He worked the large prick in his hand hard and fast, since he knew he wouldn’t last very much longer.  
  
Suddenly, something changed. He felt as if something was crawling up him inside his spine; he kept chanting and thrusting and pulling. The sensation reached his neck and the words were difficult to say and then in a moment he was coming, and screaming in a voice that wasn’t his own. He could feel Remus pulse in his hand and his fingers were damp and sticky. And in another breath it was over, and he was himself with a crystal clear mind. He looked into Remus’ eyes. A slow smile bloomed across the werewolf’s face.  
  
"Come here." He urged as he pulled the pillow from beneath his arse.  
  
Severus found himself curled next to Remus with an arm across his chest. After what seemed to be quite a long while he asked. "Is it always like that?" He felt the chuckle in Remus’ chest before it reached the other man’s lips.  
  
"If you’re lucky it is. Of course, without all the glitter and weird yelling." Remus paused. "The real question is do you believe it worked?"  
  
"I thought so after the first time, but evidently the additional phase was required as well. My brain is my own for the first time, since I woke after the battle."  
  
"Your brain was always excellent. I’m relieved it is apparently still intact."  
  
Severus glared.  
  
"I am serious. You’re brilliant." Remus shrugged. "I always liked that about you."  
  
"If this more flirting?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Now that you have had the goods you're not that interested?" Severus hoped he sounded snarky.  
  
"Now that I have had the goods I still want even more." Remus replied honestly.  
  
"Hmmm. I've had some dreams lately that I'd be interested in exploring various elements in them. Would you be available for experimentation?"  
  
Remus grinned. "Are you propositioning me Severus?"  
  
Severus closed his eyes, he couldn't watch this. "Only if you're not turning me down."  
  
"Experimentation it is." Remus turned and planted a small sweet kiss on the thin lips. "We should probably call Poppy and let her examine you."  
  
"After you clean this up." Severus waved his hand. "And us up. I will also require my dressing gown wherever it went. Oh, and tea. I'm in desperate need of a cuppa."  
  
"Settling in, are we?"  
  
Severus just smirked. Let the man wonder at least for a little while, but if all went well he had plans on settling in for a very, very long time.  



End file.
